There are a number of fish attractants that are commercially available. These fish attractants may be in the form of solid or semi-solid materials that leach fish attracting scents into water when placed in water. Alternatively, attractants may be solutions of one or more chemicals, natural materials, or mixtures of materials which are deposited on cotton, foam or other holding materials. The attractants leach or disperse into water when the attractant holding materials are exposed to water. Since many target fish are very sensitive to smell, water can carry the scents to where fish are located with the fish then following the scent back to a baited hook or other lure.
Although a number of devices are known for use in dispensing fish attractant, a need nevertheless exists for an improved apparatus for this purpose.